Heroes of America, Saviours of the World
by mishy-mo
Summary: The president organises a black and white ball to celebrate the recent victory over Anubis! SJ Chapter 5 canceled, now complete!
1. Heroes of America

Heroes of America and Saviours of the World  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate, I don't make money from this story. So hahaha to all those lawyers wanting to sue someone; not gonna be me!!!!!!!  
  
Season: Eight (Ranks and Post Lost City)  
  
Pairings: Sam/Jack (Daniel/Sara)  
  
Summary: The President arranges a black and white ball to celebrate the a actions of all those who helped defeat Anubis !!!!  
  
Author's Note: I guessed the timing on this by the first/second season, the time difference between (where SG-1 blow up Cor'el and Apophis' Ha'taks) and Secrets (when Sam and Jack get presented with medals for their actions), so this would be like half way through the eight season and I'm hoping by then Sam would have dumped Pete (no offence to the guy but Sam and Jack are a really cute couple)  
  
  
  
The world was safe once again, for now at least.  
  
Another gou'ald attack had been thwarted by SG-1 and with the help of their comrades in the skies that made their plan possible. The brave actions of those involved decided President Hayes were to be commended and celebrated at large Black and White ball in Washington and the White House no less. And so with skeleton crew guarding the SGC, General O'Neill, Lieutenant Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c made their way to the event. Around 100 officers where present, they filed into one off the largest rooms in the white house, donned in a sea of black and white. They where instructed to attend the ball relaxed with no mention of rank or salute, here they would celebrate as equals, the heroes of America and the saviours of the World; each act no matter how small that contributed to the victory of this grand battle was to be celebrated. Alcohol flowed graciously, music swelled through the air as formalities and speeches concluded.  
  
'Mr President! Fine speech, sir, just the way I like them.' Came the confidant voice of the new general and commander of the SGC.  
  
'Short and to the point, George said that it was your style.' Replied the older man, taking the generals hand in his own.  
  
'It's an honour to finally meet you in person sir'  
  
'The honour is all mine, I feel like I'm meeting a legend' Hayes said slightly in awe, adopting the aura of a man meeting his hero for just a moment.  
  
'A commander is only as good as his team sir. The SGC and SG-1 are the best I've ever worked with.'  
  
'Ah where are Samantha, Daniel and Teal'c?'  
  
'Sam is no doubt working the crowd, she takes that after her father, General Carter, Daniel will be with Sara I don't think you'll see them part for more than ten minutes the entire evening! Teal'c I believe will stay close to those he knows or stand silently in a corner somewhere, with orange juice in hand of course' Jack said with a smile, his team was his family and their ways and natures known well to him that he could easily guess what they would be doing.  
  
The President grinned, as Jacks words proved true with just a glimpse around the room; Sam was indeed dancing with a high ranking officer in the USAF, Daniel was with Sara getting a drink and Teal'c was having a conversation with General Hammond, no doubt catching up on old times, an orange juice present in his right hand.  
  
'You've got them all figured out Jack haven't you,' adding his own smile as he could see the scene before him and that every word he had said was true.  
  
'Well sir, seven years does tend to do things to people, I would say that we are practically family after what we've been through together.'  
  
'True, True.' He said thoughtfully, with a slight frown he added, ' I'm afraid I must leave soon I have a meeting in Europe in 12 hours and I don't want to keep you from enjoying the band my assistant went to the trouble of hiring' he said almost longingly, 'Not to mention a fare bit of dancing and room working you must need to do as well!' he said a slight twinkle of mischief in his eye as he assumed a USAF General would soon lose his striking dance partner.  
  
'Yes sir' said Jack almost relieved, the president was a nice guy and all but he was the president for crying out loud, and that kinda' thing just puts pressure on a guy!  
  
In need of a drink, Jack lazily drifted in the direction of the bar through the throng of people talking amongst themselves on the plush thick carpet. Picking up a glass of champagne (What they where out of beer!) he loosened the noose that was his bow tie, that threatened to strangle him right then and there right there and then in his very own Tux. Yup, that's right people Jack O'Neill had his own Tux, you know just lying around for just such an occasion. Top button now undone and drink in hand he went in search of his team. Even now when they where 'all grown-up' and going out on missions of their own Jack couldn't help but retain some of his mother-hen- like tendencies.  
  
Teal'c was the first and the easiest to find. Put that man in a forest and you couldn't find him for days but here his height, stature and gold emblem on his forehead made the stoic figure stand out from the crowd. Nodding his head ever so slightly to the jazzy tune now being played he made his way to his loyal friend, grinning slightly as he approached, for he could see the orange juice clasped in the figures hand.  
  
'Hey T.' he said taking his post next to the Jaffa.  
  
'O'Neill' he replied in his usual tone.  
  
'So had any wild parties since I seen you last?' Jack quipped.  
  
'O'Neill this Ball is not un-domesticated in any way, in fact in the time that you have been gone I have danced with both Colonel Carter and Sara Gardener, it was most enjoyable.'  
  
O'Neill chuckled knowing full well that the Jaffa knew that he was joking, and replied with of his own Teal'c like jokes. However Teal'c being Teal'c he did not display his amusement.  
  
'You looked thrilled T. though I suppose dancing with two beautiful women in one night can do that to a man.'  
  
'And what of yourself O'Neill?'  
  
'Ah' he said shoulders sinking, ' I've been doing the good general bit and talking to other generals.' There was a hint of jealousy in his voice, he would have gladly swapped the last three hours of meeting, greeting and sucking up to your superiors just for some fun and a couple of dances, or more in Sam's case not that he'd tell anyone.  
  
'Perhaps you should partake in a dance O'Neill.' The usually silent man spoke, which made advice such as that rare and to be appreciated as such.  
  
The Jaffa could easily guess what the younger man was thinking, the idea of SG-1 being a family worked in all directions; meaning that as well as Jack could predict Teal'c's actions, Teal'c could do the same. If not the Jaffa was even more apt at understanding the working's of his friend's mind, after all Teal'c had had perhaps half a century more of practice and the stoic warrior mask, and the thought that goes into it.  
  
Nodding, Jack took serious consideration of Teal'c's suggestion.  
  
'I think I'll check on Danny first.' He said spotting him and Sara on the far side of the room. ' Don't forget Cinderella, magic wears out at midnight so that's when the carriage is going to pick us up.'  
  
'Indeed' a ghost of a smile passing over the tall, broad figures face.  
  
'Daniel!' he said with no avail.  
  
'Space Monkey!' a few strange looks plus an extremely exasperated one shot in his direction.  
  
'Jack, why do you insist on calling me that?'  
  
'Because when you pull that face of yours I'm sure Sara here thinks it's sexy!'  
  
At this Sara laughed as the general chuckled, even Daniel had a smile on his face, but it quickly changed to a smirk as he moved in on Sara and whispered something briefly in her ear that had her instantly giggling but was so quelled by a quick kiss from Daniel removing all embarrassment.  
  
'You guys can't hold out for just two more hours 'til we get back to the hotel!'  
  
'We'll try Jack' said Sara a suggestion of a giggle still reminiscent in her voice.  
  
'I just came to check on you guy's and I looks like your barely surviving.' He said smiling at the happy couple, ' Right that's done I'm gonna' find Carter now.'  
  
'Try calling her Sam, Jack. I think that's the general idea behind this no uniform ball-thingy were at.'  
  
'Wow' said Jack in awe.  
  
'What?' said the archaeologist, his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
'24 languages and 'ball-thingy' is the best you can come up with?' The exasperated look returned shot straight and the retreating chuckling back of one of his best friends.  
  
Walking in the general direction of the band, if you could call it that it was more like an orchestra, he disposed of his now empty glass on one of the many tables around the room. Squarely in front of the 'band' was a barely occupied dance floor. Empty as though many of these 'heroes' where scared of the polished surface which signified dancing, officers took refuse and hid on the comforts of the plush carpet around the offending terrain. Around 8 pairs of people put on an interesting display of swirls and twists, one such pair stood out, and caught the attention of most people in the room not to mention Jack.  
  
An old and now worn out Major General was trying to move as graciously as his partner, and failing miserably. The beauty was dressed in a draping black dress, low cut, arms bare, sweeping at the back revealing the soft skin down to the small of her back and a slit up the right hand side gave the odd glimpse of toned thighs. She floated effortlessly and tirelessly over the wooden floor, easily up-staging all those around her, but the look on her face showed that she was having fun without considering the attention each small move she made brought. Her face reddened slightly as she laughed politely at the general's joke, whatever it was. The odd couple separated at the end of the song, her partner and all of the other couples left the floor. She stood slightly awkwardly for a moment, alone on the dance floor contemplating leaving as the others had, she gazed around in one last attempt to continue her dancing with the aid of her new partner. Jack moved almost entranced towards the lone beauty on the dance floor, moving confidently crating a stir of his own as many of the female officers present gazed sometimes briefly sometimes longingly in his direction. Reaching her he smiled and said;  
  
'May I have this dance?' bowing slightly.  
  
'Why of course sir' she said acknowledging him with a small courtesy, grin on her face now more evident than before.  
  
They glided together with ease gaining the attention of most of the room however the said couple where oblivious as their sweeping motions carried them to their own world where they began talking hardly aware of the beat that was driving them, only each other.  
  
'So you been working the crowd all evening then?' he said looking more relaxed than he had been since before saving the world again. His strong arms holding her close, thumb absent-mindedly making circles on the exposed skin of her back.  
  
'Yeah, not as well as you apparently. Every person I've talked to you've got in there first.' Keeping their eye contact firmly established; trust, friendship, loyalty, and possibly more evident within those deep pools of blue and brown.  
  
'Am I getting to quick for you?' pausing their smooth motion to delicately spin her out, around then back in again so they where now facing the same way, her body close to his, his breath a whisper in her ear and their hands joined together on her hips, his hands a gentle persuasion of rhythm. Giggling slightly she replied;  
  
'No sir, but you didn't have to dance with each of them!'  
  
'Ah so I'm just another General that your working tonight.'  
  
'Sir you know I could never work you'  
  
'And why is that Sam?'  
  
'Well... Sam?????'  
  
'Yeah, in case you didn't notice no one here is in uniform, so no need for 'sirs' or 'generals' or 'colonels'.' Pausing their swaying hips to return to their previous dancing position, Jack was completely in command; spinning out Sam she looked stunning and really enjoying herself; arms gracefully spread wide toes pointing in her 2 inch strapy heels, all the while Jack's stance looked calm and non-pulsed, but his eyes where alight and his smile gave a rare look in to the man and not the warrior. Spinning in they came closer together than they where before, although both officers noticed this, neither mentioned it.  
  
The conversation continued discussing the various officers they had spoken to, with a few more twists and whirls. As the song drew to a close the lack of music and the sound of clapping awoke them from the world they had inadvertently slipped into.  
  
Faces red with embarrassment rather than dancing acknowledged the crowd, Jack and Sam were pleased to see that their efforts on the dance floor seemed to have inspired half the room to abandon their glasses and join them on the dance floor. In the new throng of enthusiastic dancers they came to a silent agreement to continue dancing considering they would not be noticed as much in the swell of people around them.  
  
  
  
And that is where this chapter ends folk's!!!!!!!!  
  
There is more, or so my muse is telling me but she wants reviews before she'll give me any more ideas!  
  
So click that button why don't you!!!  
  
Michelle  
  
xxx 


	2. A Point of View

> A Point of view...  
  
  
  
Sam's POV  
  
This is just ... weird, I mean it's perfect but in another way it is a bit weird. I mean there's General Hammond over there watching me dance with my CO and doing absolutely nothing to stop it, not that I want him to stop it, cos this is wonderful, but ...he knows. He knows about what's between us, letting it slide for the last few years was fine because we dealt with it and acted professionally, most of the time. But this is different because we're are not acting that professionally right now, most would think it was fine just two close friends dancing but like I said Hammond knows... he knows what this means to us. Oh my god ... the President is watching us! Yup Jack has spotted it too, he looks confused, aw he's so adorable went he's confused yeah Sam your commanding officer is 'adorable', god if you ever called him that he'd kill you. Oh great just cos your smiling he puts on that charming grin, god he's hot. It takes a special kind of man to go from lovable to god-damn-sexy in just milliseconds, and that man is Jack O'Neill. I'm going crazy here, just the mere idea of his hands on my skin is enough to drive me wild but his fingers just teasing at my back is driving me up the wall. I've never felt so on edge in my life, on edge and ...safe. He's so protective, so loyal that with his arm's wrapped around me I feel as though nothing could harm me, anything could come through that door and I know I would be safe just because he is here with me. Even when Pete was still around, even in my own bed at night I have never felt so protected, so safe, so... loved. I can see it in his eyes, Cher definitely had it wrong you don't need to kiss a guy to find out if they 'love's you so', with Jack his eyes reveal everything, every hurt, every love; especially now. He's so relaxed, the worry lines that have grown over the last seven years have receded slightly, his eyes soft and dark, soft and dark with a desire I know is not unlike my own.
> 
> - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> Half way through the next song Sam found that she could no longer bare to look him in the eyes unable to watch the hurt he was going through, the hurt that came with years of restraining the desire to throw caution to the wind and do what you want, the hurt that came with not being yourself, the hurt that came with feeling useless. Moving closer, she rested her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck.  
  
  
  
I know this chapter is really short but the next one should be up really soon, and I swear there is some method in this madness!!!!!!


	3. A Different Point of View

A Different Point of View...  
  
.  
  
Jack POV  
  
Well this was unexpected... amazing yes but unexpected. Not the fact that I'm dancing with Sam, will maybe a little, I mean she just broke up with him... and well there was the question was; Was there still some thing in the room that was bursting to get out? But what was unexpected was everyone else while I was dancing with Sam, the applause at the end of that last song and the knowing look on Hammond and the Presidents face. Hang on... the president I thought he said he was leaving! That liar! Right I'm sooo not voting for him at the next election! Hey look ... she's smiling god she's beautiful, I'm just glad to be dancing with her, to be close to her, to be just ...us. Her skin is so soft and silky like the dress which cover's so much of it, unfortunately. God, my head is buzzing and no it's not the alcohol is her... she's just so ...intoxicating, just being next to her is driving me wild, but even though heart has never beaten so fast ...there is a kind of peace that comes with looking in her eyes, knowing that at least until the end of the song she's mine. In a way I suppose she's always been mine, my team mate, my 2IC watching over her for the past seven years I've learned a lot from her, about her and the fact I'd do almost anything for her... waiting... that one was pretty simple, though it tore my heart, but I knew she'd be there some day to mend it... watching was hard, watching her move into the arm's of another man, but because of the waiting, because of the barricade that blocked the door in the room that I was helpless, it was because I'd do anything for her, watching her happy while I was...I was lost. But tonight... she was in my arms not his... she would never be in his arms again... I just wish she could be in mine forever.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Half way through the next song Jack felt Sam shift uneasily, her eyes revealing that although she had desire burning deep within her there was also hurt and guilt. She moved closer, her head a comforting weight on his shoulder, her breath cool on his tingling skin.  
  
Another short one but trust me, the next one should be ready soon so don't worry!  
  
Michelle 


	4. The Beat

The Beat

A slow rhythm spun across the room, bringing some closer separating others.

'You ok?' Jack murmured, concerned at her silence and curious as to what she was thinking.

'Yes Jack I'm fine just tired' she said closing her eyes.

Her breath on his neck tingling, enough to give him goose bumps from head to toe. Helped only by the fact she had said his name.

He caressed her fingers gently as he placed her hand over his heart. It's drumming fast in comparison with the beat of the song.

'Jack...?' said Sam questioningly.

'This is what you do to me Sam' he said as his eyes met her slightly shocked and tired ones, his smile reassuring her, ' It's old, tired and broken in places but it's yours, always will be.'

Speechless, she cupped his face in her hands and smiled. She smiled at the love and care that was in his eyes as her own emotions shone trough her own eyes.

Whispering in his ear she said, 'And mine yours, forever' placing her hand on his heart she traced small circles on his chest, but before her head took it's rightful place on his shoulder she placed a kiss on his neck. Within his chest it felt as though his heart had done a summersault, both of them felt it. To them it meant so much but to the outside world it was almost unnoticeable, but no one failed to notice the private smile they shared.

The beat of the song dwindled into nothing, they stood where they where for a moment revelling in their closeness, only the rocking beat of the next song could wake them from the sweetest dream that life had become.

'Let's get a drink' suggested Jack still holding her close as they took their leave of the floor.

They passed several people who they knew, normally they might have stopped to talk but the whole room seemed to understand the importance of tonight and a nod of the head in acknowledgement was accepted as the best communication they could get from either of the at the moment. The rest of SG-1 and Hammond, however where given a special greeting, a small 'hi' and a nervous smile as they passed them on the way to the bar.

Champagne in hand they left by one of the French doors that lined the room, emerging on a balcony that spanned the length of the room inside.

'So what do you make of the president watching us?' asked Jack.

' I know. It's not that he was watching us but that he was smiling.' Brows furrowing slightly in confusion.

'Yeah you know about 20 minutes before that he told me he had to leave for a meeting in Europe.'

'You don't think...?'

'What? That he set this whole thing up?' he said placing his glass on the ledge and looking out on to Washing D.C. at night.

She nodded her head slowly.

'Yeah me too I wouldn't put it past him.'

At this they both looked to the ground and thought.

Sam glanced in the direction of the music as it changed once again, however she averted her gaze quite suddenly. Wondering what to do she looked in the direction of Jack then made up her mind. Setting her lass next to Jack's she drew him into a hug.

'What's this for?' he asked completely not caring about the answer just glad that it was happening. Responding to the hug by wrapping his arms around her interlacing his fingers at the small of her back, gazing intently at her.

'Oh cos I wanted to...'

'Good enough reason for me!'

'...and we have an audience.'

'Where?' his eyes darted around him.

'At the window, but don't make it obvious.'

'Ah' he said steeling his own glance. 'The president and he's talking to good old George this time. So you got a plan?' his eyes a light with mischief.

'Me?' she said grinning, eyes locked on his, ' Why do I need to come up with a plan?'

'Because.'

'That's it. That's your argument? ...defence?...whatever. 'Because'?'

'Yup' grinning himself.

There was a silence for a moment, then...

'Right ok.' It was then that she slipped in to deep thought mode.

Jack watched entranced. Watching Sam think was one of his favourite pastimes even better than fishing. (Fishing while watching Sam think, now there is a real vacation!) But these thoughts drew to a close Sam returned from her thinking travels.

'Right... eh Jack are you ok?'

'Yeah just thinking about you thinking' goofy grin spread from ear to ear. 'Continue.'

'Yeah ok' smiling herself thinking this is why I love this man. 'We've got a few options. 1. Pretend they are not there and just continue talking. 2. Confront them and tell them to get lost. 3. we play up to them and find out how far they'll let this thing go'

'How?' he said moving closer, he was smarter than he looked and already had a good idea about how, but for the sake of keeping up the act and watching Sam in another thinking situation he encouraged her to elaborate.

'Well we do something that goes with the scenario.' Their eyes lock.

'And what would that be?'

'We could have an argument and make them all feel guilty,' she knew he knew what she was thinking so in her infinite wisdom she drew out the moment.

'Tell me there is an but please let there be a but.'

'No but,' his shoulders sank, 'but there is an or.'

'An or?' his eyes lit up at the possibilities of one word, 'and what would that or be?'

Blushing slightly she replied simply- 'Kiss.'

'Ah Ha' he said his lips barely an inch from hers, but the battle of teasing each other was no yet over, ' Was there a 4?'

'Can't remember' she replied quickly, his breath on her lips so enticing.

'Sam 4? It's the number that comes after 3' he said enjoying his usually calm Sam lose her composure, with him so near.

'Uh huh,' she said distractedly 'So what number?'

'Hm, tough choice what would you recommend?'

'I recommend you decide quickly!'

'Well then'

The distance between them was closed almost instantly. Their lips met with a slow, but electrifying intensity. It wasn't overly heated but passionately tender and ...perfect. After a minute their lips parted and they turned to their happily shocked audience. Identical nervous grins where on each of their faces as a cheer erupted from the room drowning out the music, taking a bow they thanked their audience for their support and cheers.

Coming together in a hug, Sam said 'Well I guess that was number three then'

'I guess so'

--------------------------------------------

here you go kids am afraid this is going to have to be your dose for about another week cos I'm gonna be busy for a while.

Not sure wither I should continue hit the button and tell me what you think.


End file.
